pll fanfic
by Rugbygurl501
Summary: summary inside this is a SPOBY haleb Erzia Emison and oc,oc and wesley,oc story rated m for language just to be safe
1. story info

Pll fanfic

This is a emison SPOBY haleb Ezria fanfic we don't own pll but we (mangelo092 and I) do own the kids,Kaitlyn,Kailey and Keegan

Rated T

This story takes place when the girls are 23 so this is a alternative 5 years forward

this is everyone and what their job is/do for a living

Toby:chief

Spencer: best lawyer then mayer the back to a lawyer

Aria and Ezra: best authors

Ali:model for han

Em: olympic swimmer

Han: fashion designer

Caleb: hakes computers for the government

Mona: private deactivate

Mike: famous lacrosse player and is in a band

Kaitlyn and kailey Carpenter: twins

Kailey: reporter and famous youtuber

Kaitlyn: reporter famous rugby player and rugby coach

Wesley: Owner of Rosewood newspaper

Kailey and Toby's adopted younger brother Keegan

Keegan: famous singer and actor


	2. new house new friends new bitches

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

"So kailey are you ready to go met our new boss?"I ask my twin sister

"ok… we can let the movers do their job."she says to me

We go to get in the car

"excuse me?" a voice said from behind we turn around and see a girl that looks to be in her early 20s

"I am Emily fields… this is my old house… I just moved in with my girlfriend."

"Ok Em you don't need to tell them your whole life story." A tall skinny blond girl says.

"Hi I am Alison Dilaurentis but you can call me Ali."

"Wait did you say your name is Emily Fields?" I say

"Are you the Emily Fields famous swimmer?" my sister asked

"yes I am" she said

"OMG I can't believe we are moving into your house… oh I am so sorry… my name is Kaitlyn Carpenter."

"And my name is Kailey Carpenter."

"Are you Kaitlyn Carpenter the famous rugby player?"

"Yes you know who I am?"

"Yes my my best friend Aria's boyfriend's brother loves rugby" Emily said to me

"I would love to say and chat but we have to go met our new boss… maybe we can hang out one day?" I say

"ok… do you have your phone I can give you my number and when you get settled call me and we can show you around this small town of rosewood" Emily says and I hand her my phone and she puts her number I look at it when she gave it back to me and her contact said I'm not Emily

"you put Em as your name" I said as she hands me her phone to put my number in

"I know that is what my friends call me… and we are friends aren't we?"she said

"Yes we are friends" I put my number in and then hand her phone back me and my sister get in the car and I start to drive to the newspaper store and I get lost so I call Em

"Hey Em it is Kaitlyn we have a little problem."

"What is it?"

"I got us lost can you help?"

"yeah… where are you?"

"I don't know… all I see is a field."

"do you know how many fields there are in rosewood?"

"no how many?"

"about twenty… hold one on second… don't hang up."

"ok" I wait for like 10 minutes

"OK I know where you are… I will come and get you."

"ok… how did you find me?"

"I will tell you when I get there"

"ok" with in 5 minutes email and Alison get here and Em climbs into the drivers set.

"so where are you two going?"

"rosewood newspaper." I say "we are reporters" I add with a smile

"ok… I know how to get there from here.

"Hey Em I have three questions one how did you find us… and please don't say I know a guy… unless he or she is a criminal that broke out of jail and two is it Ali that you moved in with and three when you said you moved in with your girlfriend did you mean your friends or that you like girl and not boys? Not that I care one way or another I am just wondering" I ask

"my best friend Spencer is running for mayor and her boyfriend is the chief so he tried to pin point your phone but it would not work so my best friend hanna's boyfriend hacked into your eps and found your location… don't worry he works for the government you wouldn't get a virus or something like that. And yes I moved in with Ali and yes I am lesbian."she told me

"hey Em we don't care that you are a lesbian what I say is I don't care if the two people are 10 year 20 year 3 months or 2 days apart in age if they are straight. Gay, lesbian, or bi. As long as they are both happy." I tell her

"what about if the man is older then the girl and he was her 11 grade language arts teacher?" she asked me

"is this a real relationship or are you just testing me?" I ask her

"it is real… Aria's boyfriend was our 11th grade language arts teacher." she tells me

"are they both happy?" I ask

"yes… very happy." she says

"then it is an great relationship ship to me." I say

"ok we are here… how about you call me when you're done and we can met up at the brew?" she ask as she points at a coffee shop across the street named the brew.

"OK… see you then"

"I will also bring my friends."

"ok" we part ways and go in it is hot so I take off my sweatshirt revealing my rugby jersey


	3. meet the new boss

Kailey's P.O.V

When we got inside the company and a guy comes out of his office and says

"Hi I'm your boss and owner of rosewood newspaper I can't wait to get to meet the both of you."

"Hi I am Kailey Carpenter and I can't wait to start working for you." I say

"And I am Kaitlyn Carpenter and I know you will just love our work." my sister said

"Wait are you the Kaitlyn Carpenter the famous rugby player?" he asked

"that's me." my sister says

"is that your jersey?" he asked her

"yep...you a rugby fan?"my sis asked and I could tell she likes him

"yeah… I was so happy when your team won the world championship." he said very excitedly

"do you play rugby?"she asked

"no...their are no teams… and I don't know all the rules… I wish their was a team." he said

"well I could teach you and I know what what my first story will be why rosewood should have a rugby team."my sister said with a smile

"ok… kailey what about you?" he turns and asked me

"I do covers on YouTube that's really all I got but I do have 8 million subscribers." I answered

"cool… do you know what your first story is going to be?" he asked me

"I think I would like to do a interview with Spencer hastings" I tell him

"wow first paper and you are already interviewing someone running for mayor" he says

"I like to do things nobody has never done for a interview" I tell him we talk and get to know each other more

"I had a great time talking with you but I have a meeting I have to go to." he says

"ok… bye" I say

"bye...see you tomorrow." my sister said he leaves and we go hey in the cat to move it to the other side.

"hey sis... do you like the boss?" I ask

"yeah he seems nice." she says

"no I mean like like him… do you want to be his girlfriend?" I ask with a smile on my face

"maybe." she says shyly.


	4. the brew

Kaitlyn P.O.V

We go into the diner and I call Em.

"Hey Em we are done and at the brew… is there any place we should sit?" I ask

"is the place by the stairs with the coach open?" she asked me I look around

"yes it is open should I sit there?" I ask

"yes… and ask for aria to come sit with you… tell her you are new and I am on my way with the others." she tells me

"ok." I tell kailey to sit down over there and I go up to the counter and see and tall male with messy black hair

"hi…can I have a french vanilla Chai tea?" I ask

"yes that all mis?" he said as he looked up

"Carpenter… I my name is Kaitlyn Carpenter me and my sister kailey are new...canaria take her break with us?" I ask

"well miss Carpenter welcome to rosewood and yes aria can take her break with you take a set and I will have aria bring you your dink. Oh and my name is Ezra Fitz, owner of the brew." he told me

"ok thank you Mr. Fitz." I say and then go sit down next to kailey

"um excuse me but this stop is revered for workers and friends." a girl with short black and a sriap of pink in her hair was standing by us.

"are you aria?" I ask

"yes… and who are you?"

"my name is kaitlyn… Em told me to sit here… and to tell you that she will be here soon with the others."I tell her

"ARIA!" we look over it the door and see Em

"EM!how are you?" she ask

"Good… I see you met kailey and kaitlyn."she says

"so you do know them. Where is everyone else?" she ask

"Ali is molding clothes for han Spence will be here soon and Mona and Toby are in a meeting and he will be here later." she tells aria

"ok" we talk and after a few minutes Spencer comes then Toby then Hanna and Ali come. "Hey Em do you know where Caleb is?" Hanna asked

"He is at work… they need him to hack into someone's laptop." Em explains

"it was Kim Kardashian's laptop there was a false tip that Kim had been planning to attack Donald Trump." a guy says

"really hun?!" Hanna asked

"no… there was rumors that there was suspicious activities going on on Kim's laptop up it was false."we all start laughing

"who are you?" the guy asked me.

"I am kaitlyn and this is my twin sister kailey." I tell him

"nice to meet you… I am caleb… so you are the one I had to hack their G.P.S to find." he says

"Yep that was me… sorry if it trouble you in any way." I say

"oh please… hacking is my job and my hobby… I have been doing it seen I was young by the way what kind of surety system do you have it was hard to hack." he told me

"It should be I don't what people tracking me this one time this guy hacked me and found out where I lived and tried to rape me. He was really stupid if he thought he could rape me in my own house I had a camera in every room except the bathroom and a emergency button in every room one touch and police would be at my house in two seconds flat you can never be too careful when you are a famous athlete" I say

"you got that right sister" Em said to me

"Hey guys do you remember that time when that guy tried to break into my house when Toby was over with his police car in the driveway." Em asked

"wait someone tried to break into your house when a police car was in your driveway?" I asked

"yep… we even let him get in… he can in thought the window and Toby as standing right there so we he fell in Toby picked him up and arrested him" Em said we talked and hung out

"hey are we still going to the movies to night?" Ali asked

"of course we go to the movies/mall every Friday." Spence said "Hey Kaitlyn hey Kailey do you want to come?" Aria asked

"if you insist and we aren't a bother sure."

"Ok… since you don't know where any of us live we will all met up at your place." Em said

"Yeah because having eight people not know where they are going makes more sense than having two people not know where they are going." Aria said sarcastically

"Aria they just moved into Ems old house." Ali said

"oh...OK we will met there." aria said I get up to pay for my drink and then go back to the group

"Hey can anyone tell me how to get home?"I ask

"I will lead you do you mind if I come in there is something that I think it left in the attic."

"OK Em… let get doing… we still need to understand pack." I say we leave and go to our house with Em leading us once we get there we go in

"do you want me to help you look?" I ask

"NO!" Em yelled

"OK ok." I say

"Sorry guys it is just that want I am looking for is very special to me… you haven't thrown anything out have you?" she asked

"no… we have barely looked around." I say

"ok." Em said and then went up stairs


	5. poor Em

Emily's P.O.V

I go up to the attic I know the jacket is up here it has to be up here my dad's military jacket must be here I look everywhere but this one closet after about 5 minutes of looking I check the closet I open the door and find it so I take it out and put it in then a piece of paper falls out so I pick it up it is a note so I read it

 _Almost lost the jacket but is the. ,_

" _You found the coat but is one it belongs to safe -A?"_

I look for my mom to call mom but it is dead so I run down stairs

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

Em come running down from up the attic

"Em what is wrong?. I ask

"C-can I use your phone?"

"Ok? Can I ask why and why you can't use yours and you are you wearing a military coat?" I ask

"All good questions that I will answer after I use you phone." Em says almost in a cry I hand her my phone

Em's P.O.V

I go outside and call my mom

"Hey mom is dad ok?"

"Em are you ok you sound like you have been crying"

"Just tell me if dad is ok"

"Em I was just about to call you."

"Mom i-is Dad ok?"

"No"

"What happened well he was making his runs a bomb went off and he died." I start crying

"No…No He can't be dyed"

"He is… I am getting him sent to rosewood to be buried in rosewood cemetery… I will be back monday… I will be staying with you and Ali then I and going to stay living I'm to live here." my mom says

"Oh-ok… Mom I have to go… I am at the old house… I have had befriended the girls that moved in."

"Ok… bye sweetie"

"Bye mom" I hang up and do a group text

To: han,toby,caleb,Spence,aria,and Ezra

Sos-Em… at my old house… I need you All

And then I send a text to Ali

To:Ali

It is Em get to my old house asap… I have bad news and I NEED my girl :'(

I go in

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

"Kaitlyn… we might not go out to night." I here En Yell so I go down stairs

"Wh- Em are you ok?"

"N-no" *ding dong* I go and get the door

"Where is Em?" Ali asked right as I open the door

"Living room" I say as Ali runs ry outside and see my rugby ball on the porch so I go and pick it up and there's a note on it and it says

" _Whell you and your sister are...reporting on rose wood be cairfull -A"_

I stare at the note that I not realize the others pull up every one but Spence just goes in

"What is that?" Spence ask

"I not know." I show the note to Spence

"O.M.G...We have to show this to the others." we go in

"bab what is wrong?" Ali asked

"My dad died… a bomb went off when he went on his rounds." I could not see Em like this so I say the first thing that popped in my head

"SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE WE NEED A GIRLS NIGHT." I yell

"Yes and no sleepover at Em and Ali's… I don't think Em should be in her old house that she her mom and dad lives in." aria said "ok" Spence said

"Guys… one more thing" Em pulled out a note

"I don't think the bomb was an accident this was with my dad's military jacket" Em said

"Who is A?... Spence show them the letter." Spence pulls out the note

"I got this today it was on my rugby ball." I tell them we then get to go to Em and Ali's house.

"Wait."

"What kaitlyn?"han asked

"We will tell you at my house."Ali said and we leave


	6. Cheering up em,swimming and an interview

At Em and Ali's house

"so who the fuck is 'A'" I ask

"sis calm down no need to swear." kailey says

"sorry." I say

"it is ok han swears a lot." Spence said

"hey Em did you stop at our house before going to kaitlyn and get the jacket because I know you packed and unpacked it I remember because each time I would go to touch it you would yell at me." Ali said Em starts crying

"baby what is wrong?"Ali asked

"A. t-that bitch touch my dad's jacket."

"don't worry Em we will find him,her,it,bitch." han said

"why now I thought that "A" was gone when cece went to jail."Em said

"cece?"I asked

"cece is my Transgender sister and also "-A" or bitch" Ali said

"oh"I say then Em Ali Spencer Aria and Hans phones ring at the Same time and they show me the text

" _You really thought I was gone? You might have got cece but you haven't got me watch your backs bitches -A"_

Then mine and Kailey's phone ring

" _You might not have been here 5 years ago but you are you are one of my dolls -A"_

I show them my phone

"great I just stop getting flashbacks" Spence said

"hey Em this might not be the best time to ask you this but will you let me interview you for my first paper?" I ask

"ok I will" Em said

"hey Spence Aria Han and Ali can you come here please?" I ask

"ok why?" Ali ask

"just come here" I say we go in the hallway

"what can we do to help Em?" I ask

"take her swimming." Ali said

"ok let's take her swimming but where?"I ask

"my house I have a pool." spence said

"here is what we do Kaitlyn you go back to our house and get a swimsuit for you and your sister and Aria you go with her so she does not get lost and on the way stop and get your bathing suit and some pizza I will tell Em you went to get food." Ali says

"ok" Aria and I say

"Spence you go to your house and get the pool ready and a bathing suit on… make sure you put your same clothes on and also get "cyber bully" and the first season of "the fosters" and I will Em you went to get some movies" Ali says

"ok" Spence says and Aria and I leave we get to my house I run in and grab two bathing suit we then stop at Aria's house and I go in and see a younger boy about 20 years old and a girl that is about 23 same as everyone else he boy looks over at me

"who are you?" he asked

"I am Kaitlyn carpenter who are you?" I ask

"I am Mike Aria's younger brother." he said

"and I am his girlfriend Mona vanderwall."

"nice to met you two" I say

"OK Kaitlyn we have to go." Aria says as she come down

"bye" we leave and go to J&P pizza Em's favorite pizza place we then go back to her house.

"we go the pizza we got the super swimmer spectacular." I yell as we go into the living room

"thanks guys." Em says with a smile about two minutes later Spence comes back we eat the pizza

"hey Em put this on." Ali said as she handed a blindfold to Em

"why?" Em asked

"be cause and put this in for a minute I will take them out later." Ali said and Em did as she was told

"everyone get your bathing suit on and Spence you say with Em and han I still have that bathing suit you left here last weekend. oh and we are going to drive around for a bit to throw Em off" Ali said and we all get our bathing suits on then go back down stair and Ali takes out the ear plugs

"babe we have a surprise for you" Ali said

"ok" Em answers and we all get in the car and drive around the block a couple of times we then poll in to Ali's driveway and lead Em to spencer's backyard we take of then the blindfold but tell Em to keep her eyes closed we all go in front of her and then tell her to open her eyes and when she saw us all in our bathing suit she was so happy she then took of her cloths apparently she were a bathing suit under her clothes. I look at the time and see that it is 10:00 which is 7:00 in Hollywood and I need to call my cousin

"hey guys is it OK if I call my cousin?" I ask

"yeah it is fine" Em said

"yeah you can go in the barn" Spence said so I go in there and video chat my cousin

"Hey kaitlyn how is rosewood?" my cousin ask

"good how is my favorite girl cousin?" I ask

"she is good"

"you know I meant you right?"

"yeah." we start laughing because of the way she said it

"hey Sabrina can I talk to Cameron?" I ask

"ok hold on"

"Ok"

"babe KAITLYN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU." she yells

"I AM BUSY CAN'T IT WAIT?" he yells back"

"CAMERON LUKE BOYCE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." she yells

"ok I am here… hey kaitlyn why do you want to talk to me?" he ask

"I am doing a article on why rosewood should have rugby and I want to ask you a few questions on sports." I tell he

"ok ask away."

"ok one what sport do you play and why?"

"I play basketball ball and I play because it is fun and I like it."

"ok number two do you like being on a team and if so what do you like about it ?"

"yes I do what I like is that my team is a group of people that are like family for me"

"what does it mean to be on a team like what do you think a team should be like?"

"a team is a group of people that love the same thing (sports, academic or maybe something else) and cares about each other."

"thanks cam."

"no problem." we talk for like five minutes then I hang up and go back outside put my phone down and jump in the pool we have fun then at 1am we go back to Ali's house and when to bed


	7. waking up late & ditchin work wthe boss

I wake up and look over at kailey and she is in a dead sleep I then look at the time 8:30

"crap" I say unitenchily out loud

"what's wrong kaitlyn?" I look up and see Spence

"I have to be at rosewood newspaper in 30 minutes and I have not other clothes."

"there's one perk to being friends with the soon to be mayor who's boyfriend is a cop give me one minute" Spence pulled out her phone and calls Toby.

"hey baby I need a favor...Kaitlyn needs to get to her house then to rosewood newspaper in like 25 minutes… ok see you in .1 seconds love you." Spence hangs up the phone

"Toby will be here any second oh and I am coming with you." Spence tells me and we go outside and Toby comes out of the house in uniform

"hey babe" Spence said as we walk over to her house

"so you and kaitlyn have to get to her house and to rosewood news in 25 minutes?" Toby asked

"yes that is right so let's get going"Spence said as we get in the car and Toby puts his lights on we get to my house at 8:45 and I change grap my makeup then go back in the car and Spence helps me with my make up and we get to rosewood newspaper at 8:55.

"thank you guys so much" I say as I go in

Wesley's P.O.V

"Sir Mrs Carpenter is here." my secretary Kim said

"send her in." I tell her three minutes later she comes back with kaitlyn " _man does kaitlyn look hot in that pink dress I just want to kiss her… but I can't I am her boss it is illegal… but Erza is dating Aria_ " I think to myself only to be pulled out of my thoughts when Kaitlyn said

"So Mr. Fitzgerald what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"well I need your help with love" I say

"are you in love with someone?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

"no not me my brother he liks this new girl at his work but the problem is that he is her boss and if you date your boss he or she could be put in jill."

"tell him to follow his heart if they are both in love then go for it I mean if I was the girl and I had a crush on my boss I would go for it but I would never be able to tell you that I like you." after she said that last part she in stay covered her mouth it was cute

"crap did I say that last part out loud?" she asked

"yes and kaitlyn I lied… it was about me… I am my brother and I like you." I say with a smile

"r - really?" she asked

"yes… will you go on a date with me?"I ask hoping I sounded braver than I was

"yes… yes Wesley I will."

"how about 8 tonight?"

"ok see you at 8… is there anything else my sister will freak when she wakes up and I am not there I didn't leave a note." She said

"No that is all"

"Fuck." she just said

"Kaitlyn what is with the language? I don't mind it but what is wrong?"

"My friends boyfriend drove me I don't have a car." She tells me

"Why didn't you use your car?"

"Me and my sister went to a sleepover last night to try and cheer up a friend.

"Oh ok… why dont you text your sister and tell her you have a meeting with me and then I am going to show you around town and to drive home and then you will be home later and then we can do to my house and have our first date right now." I ask

"What about your job?" She ask

"I don't HAVE to show up every day and pulse today is one of those days that I don't have to come to work I only came to see you."

"Ok we can go to your house." She says as she texts her sister man is she cute


End file.
